


Dare

by LadyLysandrette



Series: Alphabet of Sansan's fetishes and kinks [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Foursome Mention, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Sandor Clegane, Party, Sandor Clegane Swears, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLysandrette/pseuds/LadyLysandrette
Summary: In which Sandor discovered his new kink thanks to Margaery dare.
Relationships: Ellaria Sand/Osha, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Podrick Payne/Osha/Myranda, Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark & Margaery Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy/Oberyn Martell, Yara Greyjoy/Margaery Tyrell
Series: Alphabet of Sansan's fetishes and kinks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742713
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> E is for Exhibitionism.

Joffrey threw another party for his twenty-first birthday; one without all the formal shit that Sandor hated. He invited the entire school besides the scholarship kids. There was people everywhere drinking and smoking and Sandor thanked whatever God that this was his last year dealing with this bullshit. He would finally move away after graduation and disappear from the Lannister’s stupidity.

At far, he his grey eyes found the tallest girl in school, Sansa Stark. When Sandor was stuck in detention, she was there cleaning the class by herself; Miss Goody Two-Shoes with a perfect ass to fit on his hands. There was rumours that she was freak bitch, but Sandor doubt it. The only freak bitch in that fucking cursed school was Miranda. She could take three in her fucking rabbit hole, according to the snaps that she posts. That was the most weird shit he ever saw in his entire life.

Sansa was Joffrey’s ex and Sandor, once or twice, talked with her ending up scaring the shit out of her and he simply decided to never speak a word to her anymore. She used to be really shy, but for some reason, this year Sansa gained confidence and didn’t take shit from anyone anymore. And that was fucking hot as hell in Sandor’s opinion.

“Let’s get together and make a circle on the floor!” Joffrey asked with two random girls on his tiny arms. Sandor rolled his eyes and sit between Margaery Tyrell and Osha who winked at him.

“Let’s play truth or dare!” exclaimed one of the girls.

Sandor sighed and took a drink while watching Joffrey spin the empty bottle on the floor.

“Oberyn.” the blond Lannister called with a smile on his lips. “Truth or dare?”

The Martell smiled victorious and answered “dare” causing the girls to scream.

“I dare you to strip naked and swim in the pool of my dear neighbors.” Oberyn smiled seductively and started to take off his clothes in front of them and walked outside. Everyone just ran to the windows to look at him and he jumping and swimming without any worries.

“ _Crazy fucker._ ” Sandor thought. Then, he noticed; someone’s hand was slightly touching his and he looked to the person annoyed. Sansa fucking Stark. He panicked and because of that, he moved away and went back to sit down on the floor. Sandor thought he heard her sigh defeated. “ _Just my stupid imagination_.”

Oberyn came back and dried himself with the towels given by all of his fangirls and sat on the floor with a blue towel around his waist. He grabbed the empty bottle and spinned which stopped on Podrick who blushed nervously.

“Sweet Pod, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“It is true that you fucked both Myranda and Osha and made them scream so loud that scared everyone who was on the courtyard?” Oberyn smiled happily looking at the poor freshman who was extremely red and nervous with everyone looking at him. Sandor rolled his eyes bored and instantly looked over to Sansa who caught him. She blushed and looked away.

“ _Weird…_ ”

Podrick screamed one loud “yes” and rushed to spin the bottle that landed pointed on Ellaria, Oberyn’s fiancée.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare, sweetheart.” She answer smiling at him trying to calm him down.

“I… I dare you to drink three more cups!”

Joffrey tried to protest against “the most ridiculous dare ever”, but Ellaria shut him up with only one look and smiled again to Podrick while completing the dare without any problems. She spinned the bottle and stopped on Osha.

“Truth or dare, wild cat?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to make-out with me.”

They started to kiss while everyone was watching them; some people like Joffrey, Marg, Oberyn and Sandor were enjoying the view.

“ _That’s fucking hot._ ” he said to himself and felt someone staring at him. When he looked away from the girls, Sandor found out it was Sansa. She turned her face annoyed and the game continued. It was Osha’s turn to spin and pointed on Yara.

“Dare.” she said without thinking twice. “Do your worse.”

“Strip and stay naked during the entire game.”

Everyone gasped and were surprised as Yara took off her clothes one by one and then spinned the bottle and it ended on Margaery who already had a malicious smile on her red lips.

“Dare, Greyjoy.”

“I dare you to sit on my lap for the rest of the game.” Marg got up and obeyed the dare. In one moment, Yara hand squeezed Margaery’s breast.

“You can squeeze them for good luck, anytime you want it, you know?” she flirted and proceed to spin the bottle that landed on Theon.

“Truth or dare, second Greyjoy?”

“Dare.”

Margaery had a big winning smile.

“Let’s take things to another level! Theon, I dare you to give a lap dance to Oberyn.”

Someone grabbed a wooden chair and Oberyn sated on it waiting for Theon to choose the song. The dance started shy, but turned sexual really quickly and they both ended up in one bedroom with Ellaria and Osha. Margaery spinned the bottle again as Theon left the room.

“ _Fuck._ ”

It pointed on Sansa. She was nervous as the brunette asked what she wanted. She looked at him for few seconds and answered “dare, please”.

“I dare you to give a blowjob to anyone of your liking in this room, but in front of everyone!”

Sandor hold his breath as she look lost for few minutes.

“Ok.” Sansa got up and closer to him slightly blushing while grabbing his belt. “Can I?”

Sandor nodded with his head as she got the buckle open and he helped her pulling his pants and boxers down just enough for her to hold his semi-hard dick on her hands. Sansa moved her fingers lightly around the head to provoke him while he was still on the clouds. Sansa fucking Stark was about to give him head. With. Everyone. Watching. He closed his eyes while feeling her tongue go up and down around his cock. Sandor was so turned on by everything that was happening; Sansa and her amazing mouth, her blue eyes looking at him and everybody's eyes watching them closely. It was fucking new to him. After few minutes of her toying with him by deep throat his hard cock, she stopped and asked him to go to one of the rooms with her. While they were leaving the living room, Margaery smiled and winked at Sansa that whispered a small “thank you”.

**Author's Note:**

> So, no I am not sick or dead before anyone asks lmao  
> I started to read "The lovely bones" and I just couldn't write anything because that book made me sad and regress to my fantasy world inside of my head.  
> Marg and Sansa were in this all along.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
